This application relates to protocols for publishing content between a client application and a server for the purposes of creating or updating web content for publishing to a web content management system, like a weblog, a corporate website, or a news website, and more particularly, to extending the capabilities of existing publishing protocols by providing support for features typically found only in a web content management system.
A weblog, or blog, is a website where entries are written in chronological order and displayed in reverse chronological order. Weblogs provide commentary or news on a particular subject such as food, politics, or local news. Some weblogs function as more personal online diaries. A typical weblog combines text, images, and links to other weblogs, web pages, and other media related to its topic. A blogger is a person who creates content for and maintains a weblog. A similar role is played by individuals who are responsible for maintaining an intranet website, a corporate website, a news website, and the like.
Such individuals typically use a web browser in order to create new content, modify existing content, or remove content from their website. Using a web browser requires that the user be online. If there is problem with connectivity in using the web interface, then the user may be prevented from taking any action on the website content. The online tools available to the user for creating, modifying, or removing content are typically not very rich or as advanced as offline tools associated with other applications. The online tools may be limited to a simple text editor that may or may not even have a spell checker. Rich formatting for styling tables and charts is typically not available.
Atom Publishing Protocol (“APP”) is an example of a simple HTTP-based protocol for creating and updating Web resources online. The Atom Publishing Protocol is an application-level protocol for publishing and editing Web resources belonging to periodically updated websites. The protocol at its core is the HTTP transport of Atom-formatted representations. APP defines a feed format for representing, and a protocol for editing, Web resources such as Weblogs, online journals, Wikis, intranet and corporate websites, and the like. The feed format enables syndication; that is, provision of a channel of information by representing multiple resources in a single document. The editing protocol enables agents to interact with resources by nominating a way of using existing Web standards in a pattern. MetaWeblog API is another example of a Web protocol, but it also does not support the additional features common to a web content management system.
Even with protocols such as APP and MetaWeblog API, these online solutions are just not as advanced compared to what is available from offline applications, such as word processors or content publishing applications, such as a web page editing application or a print layout application. Plus, the user has to be online to be able to use them, denying the user the flexibility to work on content whenever and wherever the user may be, such as in an airplane, a doctor's office, or on vacation in a remote part of the world where online access is not available or convenient.